QUARENTINE
by FleurTheFemunk
Summary: When Dave loses his beloved during a deadly invasion, his only hope left in finding sanity in this infectious world lies with his kids. But wat happens when history begins to repeat itself & now the hope of a whole civilization lies with the kids as well?


_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the following characters mentioned in this story.

_**Author's Note: **_First, I would like to inform you that this is a story closely based on the Two-thousand and Seven zombie-horror film, 28 Weeks Later. Yes, many of you have noticed that I have once attempted this kind of story, and yes I still have not yet continued from its first chapter. That is because I cannot yet work with comedy-horror. I apologise if that is of any inconvenience to any of you guys, but hey, it's not the first time a story has been discontinued yeah? Anyway, I thank you all so much for choosing to read this story, I really am. You have no idea how much it means to me for you guys to want to read a story that I had worked very hard on. So please, read and review as much as you like. Go ahead... ^_^

_**Thursday evening, Los Angeles, California**_

_The evening air was crisp, silent, and the tired sun was beginning to descend from the centre of the sky. There were no birds, no people, not a single living, breathing being in sight. The streets were unkempt, and there were shards of glass, newspaper, and metal, strewn all over the ground. It was quiet outside in the empty city of Los Angeles...too quiet. _

_Except for a little wood house along the outskirts of town, where a match was swiped gingerly across its box. It created a dim light in the room, but enough for two weary-looking citizens, one male, and one female to see each other._

"_So, what are you going to cook?" David Seville asked gently, illuminating a candle on the kitchen bench with his lit match, blowing out the fire on the match when he was done. There had been a power-out for weeks, month's maybe. He had lost count when there were much more other things to worry about that living without electricity. _

_Claire Wilson tentatively shifted the candle towards the hot pot, where she was busy heating up a rather small amount of pasta in boiling water. "Your favourite." She replied quietly, trying to smile as she pulled her long, dry, rumpled fringe out of her eyes. _

_David glanced over her shoulder. "What, again?" He asked, noticing Claire's disheartened state and attempting to lighten the mood with a grin. It seemed to work a little, but not for very long. Claire looked over at her husband, as he opened the hatch to the old wood oven in the corner and shoved torn phonebooks inside, before shutting it again. Claire then stepped towards the food cupboard, pulling out a single four-hundred gram tin of stewed tomatoes._

_Claire frowned a little. "...Well, this is the last one." She said, sighing._

_David turned to her, "We don't need any more tomatoes, do we?" He replied, as he made his way around the bench next to where she was standing. He opened the cupboard door beside the one she opened. "Instead..." He began, grabbing another tin that was in front of four others. "We could use the five tins of chick-peas in here."_

_He handed her the tin. "That should last us a few days." David then pulled out his pocket knife from his back pocket and handed it, closed, to her also, for opening the tin. He leaned toward her a little. "Would you like a glass of wine for dinner?"_

"_Oh, yes please." Claire answered, prying the tin open and pouring it in with the now soft pasta, stirring it through. As she stirred, she couldn't help for her sleepless, multi-coloured eyes to wonder. It wasn't long before she came upon a framed photograph on the mantelpiece above the stove. _

_There were eight people in the photograph: four male, and four female. Six teenagers and two adults. The tallest of the females was her, and the other three were David's adopted daughters: Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor, The other four was David, and his three adopted sons, Alvin, the eldest, Simon and Theodore. They were standing in front of Carnival Dream, a vacation cruise that took each and every one of them on a chaotic two week adventure. They were all smiling. It all happened just less than eight months ago. David took their only photograph with them after their own house was invaded by red-eyed inhabitants, with blood dripping from their lips and flesh between their teeth._

_David emerged from a walk-in cupboard, brushing off the dust from a bottle of deep red wine. "We're in luck." He said, He then hovered a candle beneath the bottle to see whether its contents was contaminated or not. The wine appeared just clear. "It's drinkable." He observed, placing the bottle next to Claire. He was just about to turn around when he noticed the depressed look once again across her thin face. _

_David touched her shoulder. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" He asked gently, concerned. _

_Claire chewed on her lip, as she continued to stir the pasta. She glanced back over at the photograph, before answering. "I'm fine." She lied. David looked over at her more, unconvinced. Claire paused for a long moment, letting out a little exasperated sigh. "Well no I'm not fine. It's all stuffed up..." She then turned to David with pleading eyes. "...All our children are safe, aren't they?"_

_David nodded in response. "Absolutely. Yeah." He replied, trying to reassure his wife._

_Claire's eyes were still japed open. "...Thank god they left for the European tour..." She was speaking quickly now. "Can you imagine what would have happened if they hadn't had gone..."_

_David shook his head, desperate. "N-no I can't imagine..." He then gently held her arms. "I can't-I don't want to imagine, I don't..." He turned her around to face him completely. "Listen...Th-they're far, far away...and they're safe and sound...okay?" _

_Claire hung her head a little, thinking it over. The six kids departed Los Angeles to Paris about two months ago. That was just before the rage virus struck the city and everybody turned to meat. Some say-the people that were still alive- that the infection broke out due to an experiment that had gone wrong. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were extremely lucky to have gotten away in time, but unaware of the infection until now. _

_Claire lifted her head again, nodding slowly. "...Okay..." She whispered, her bottom lip trembling a little. _

_A little smile spread across David's face. "Don't worry..." He assured her, running the palm of his hand gently over her bony cheek. "...Gorgeous." He whispered. _

_Claire smiled back, just as David leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. At that moment Claire's heart began to melt, and she kissed him back slowly, wrapping her hands around his neck. The two of them returned each other's tender kisses for a short while, right before Miss Miller appeared at the arch doorway, unnoticed. This house belonged to her. She had taken Dave and Claire in and a few others, after all of their houses were invaded. _

"_Not interrupting anything, am I...?" The elderly woman asked gently, as the couple pulled away from each other and turned to her._

_David took the pocket knife off the bench, closed it, and stuck it back into his pocket. He shook his head slowly. "...No." He answered quietly, as Claire turned back to the cooking. He then eyed the dusty, heart-shaped chocolate box Miss Miller was holding, as well as a lit candlestick in the other hand._

"_I found this in the cellar." Miss Miller said, referring to the box. "I had forgotten all about it." And then she smiled a little. "Maybe we could have these after dinner?" _

_David nodded quickly. "...Yeah. Yeah, okay." He replied. _

_**As dinner was served...**_

_Lukas Brown was lounged upon the partially worn out sofa, frowning into the newspaper he had read dozens of times now. There was really nothing else left to read, for they had to use the rest of the papers, books and magazines to keep the fire going. He looked up eagerly, when he saw Claire entering the dining room carrying the pot of pasta. Julie Ortega had shuffled downstairs, sleep deprived and wrapped in a duvet, just as Lukas put down his newspaper and hurried towards his seat. An elderly man, Ben Greening, who was currently viewing the paintings on the walls, turned around to see what the activity was. _

"_Oh, this looks delicious Claire." Miss Miller observed approvingly, as she took her seat alongside Ben. Lukas and Julie sat down silently. _

"_And is that bottle of wine, David?" Ben asked, glancing over at the bottle of wine that David had brought in. _

"_Yes it is, Ben." David answered, prying the lid off of the wine bottle and pouring the six of them a glass each. He handed a glass to Ben, as he finished. "...And there's chocolate for after, all thanks to our dear Miss Miller."_

_Miss Miller smiles at this as she began to dig in. _

"_Ah, thank you. What have we here?" Ben took the glass, giving it a little sip. He let the liquid swirl around on his palette for a moment, before swallowing it. "...I get...blackberries; vanilla..." he raised his glass a little. "...Notes of autumn." _

_Julie was the last person, besides Claire to serve. Claire spooned some pasta into a bowl and leaned over the table to hand it to Julie. "Here you are, Julie." She said gently, as Julie took the bowl uneasily. However, she didn't eat it. Instead, she placed it down next to her, in front of an empty chair. Everybody looked over at her worriedly._

_The young woman's eyes were unfocused as she said this. "He'll be hungry..." Was her excuse. "...When he'll come back he'll be hungry. He'll want something to eat..." Claire gave David a look. They both knew who Julie was talking about...Toby Seville, David's Aunt's Nephew. _

_Lukas rolled his eyes, putting down his fork firmly. "Here we go again..." He said gruffly._

_Miss Miller frowned over at him. "Lukas, no." She warned. _

_But Lukas ignored the elderly woman, continuing on. "Let me tell you something, sweetheart." He began, giving Julie a hard stare. "It's been five days since your boyfriend ran out on us. If he was still breathing, which I doubt, it won't be the pasta he'll be interested in." _

"_Lukas!" David scolded. _

_But Lukas ignored furthermore, leaning over the table towards Julie. "He'll eat your bloody neck!" _

"_DON'T-JUST DON'T SAY THAT!" Julie cried, her lip trembling vigorously. _

_David shook his head disapprovingly. "Oh well done, Lukas..." _

"_Why? We all know it's true!" Lukas shot back. "The sooner she knows that the better." He then grabbed up his fork and continued eating. "There are no survivors. It's just us in here and them out there!" _

_Suddenly they all flinched, when they heard desperate banging against the front door._

"_Toby!" Julie made an attempt to stand up, just before Ben firmly pushed her back down again.  
>"Quiet!" He told her.<em>

_Just then they heard a voice outside as well. "HELP!" It was a boy. "LET ME IN!" _

_Claire jumped out of her seat. "It's a boy!" She gasped, making a run to the door. But David grabbed her arm.  
>"Claire!" He cried, as she came to a stop and turned to him with wide eyes. "We don't know who's out there..." <em>

_The banging proceeded. "PLEASE, LET ME IN...!" _

"_Dave, it's a kid!" Claire protested desperately._

_David paused to think for a moment, before looking back up at Claire and reluctantly letting go of her arm. "Bloody hell..." He murmured, panicky, as he stood up to follow Claire to the front door. The others stayed at the table, frightened. _

_The banging became much louder, and more frantic. "HEEEEEEELLLLLPP! LET ME IN!"_

_David stooped in front of the door, as he quickly began to dislodge the barricades nailed all over the door.  
>"HEEEELLLP!" <em>

"_I'm coming, I'm coming!" David replied speedily, pulling off the last plank of wood on the door and grabbing a crowbar from the bench beside it.  
>"LET ME IN! PLEEEASE!" <em>

_Claire stood back as Dave yanked open the door. The bright sunlight blinded her sight and she turned her head, but was enough for Dave to spot a dirty, terrified, dark-haired boy standing right outside. _

"_GET IN!" Dave grabbed the boy's wrist and hauled him inside, slamming the door shut behind him. The boy ran straight toward Claire, and she threw her arms around him tightly, holding his head against her chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly just by touching the pulse on his neck. He was scared to death. _

_David barricaded the door once again, as Claire quickly ushered the boy to the dinner table._

_**Minutes Later...**_

_The boy shovelled handfuls of pasta into his mouth, as he was being questioned vigorously by the others. _

"_Where did you come from?" Claire asked anxiously, gripping David's hand._

"_The city." The boy answered, not even looking up. He continued eating. _

_Claire glanced over at Ben, who answered. "A couple of miles from here I should say..." _

"_Why did you come here?" David demanded._

_This time the boy did look up. "They were chasing me..." He replied, his mouth full of food. _

"_Who was chasing you?" Miss Miller asked. _

_Julie glanced over at the living room wall, as the boy answered. "...My parents..." Julie then began to slowly make her way into the living room, unnoticed. "...They were screaming...and yelling at me..." The boy then lowered his voice a little, turning back to the bowl of pasta in front of him. "...I was scared..." _

_By this time Claire was intrigued, but still shaking from the shock. "...How did you manage to come all this way...on your own?" She asked. _

_The boy glanced up at her, as Julie observed the gaps in the wall intently. "...I wasn't alone..." He replied quietly. Claire looked over at David as the boy continued. "My brother was with me...my older brother..." Julie drew closer towards the gap. "...If it weren't for him I..." Julie got even closer. The boy bit his lip. "...I wouldn't have made it..."_

_Suddenly, two red eyes jumped out in front of Julie from outside, and then she let out a startled scream when an arm ploughed through the gap, grabbing her arm and giving it a hungry chewing. Everyone whirled around to face her, as her blood spurted out all over the floor. Lukas launched forward. _

"_AAHHHHHH! HEELP!" Julie gave an ear-piercing scream, just as Lukas wrapped his arms under her shoulders and tried to pry her away from the ravenous monster. The infected ploughed its teeth deep into the woman's arm, before tearing at her forearm. Julie gave another scream. "IT'S GOT MEE! HEEELP!" _

_Finally, after moments that felt like forever, Lukas managed to rip Julie from the monster's grip, and they both went tumbling down backwards. Julie landed on top of Lukas, facing him. She was still screaming, but when Lukas snapped his eyes open they met with hungry blood-shot ones, and then it was his turn to scream. _

_Julie hissed and, now overflowing with rage, tried to wrap her teeth around her saviours face and rip him limb from limb. Lukas fought back, but struggling to throw her body off of him. Miss Miller and Ben both took off into the cellar, as David rushed to grab the crowbar. Blood spewed from Julie's deadly mouth, splashing all over Lukas, who was panicking like crazy. "GET HER OFF ME!" He screamed. "GET HER OFF!" _

_David sprinted towards the two, launching the crowbar over his head and then bringing it down with all his strength, piercing Julie's skull and stewing her raging brain. The woman gave an animal-like shriek and fell to the ground, squirming. This was both Lukas and David's cue to get up and run, run, as fast as they could to safety. Lukas scrambled to his feet and headed for the door and David rushed upstairs to follow Claire and the boy. _

_Down in the cellar, the elderly had their own problems. When they entered the cellar, a large number of the infected had managed to break in through the garage and corner them. They were up against the wall; face splattered with sweat and blood, and terrified. _

_Just then Ben quickly turned to Miss Miller. "You escape!" He cried. "I'll distract them!" Without a second opinion, Miss Miller took off to the left, as fast as her elderly legs could carry her, and Ben ran to the right, flailing his arms about frantically. However, his little escape plan didn't go through as well as he had planned. As soon as Miss Miller made her move, the infected sprinted towards her, brutally yanking her body down to the ground. _

_Miss Miller screamed. "BENNNN! HELP ME!" Ben rushed forward, but only to be ploughed into the ground also, having his head bit into vigorously.  
><em>

"_BENNN!"_

"_CLAIRE!" David cried, sprinting down the hallway towards the master bedroom. He heard animal-like screams from behind him. He knew he was being tailed by the infected, and they were closing in fast.  
><em>

"_DAVE!" There was that loud, terrified reply. David rushed inside the master bedroom, and to his panic he found it empty. He whirled around, and suddenly his eyes met with Claire's and the boy's, in the bedroom on the other side of the stairs. The infected were sprinting up the stairs now. _

_Claire's eyes widened as she looked up at her husband. "HELP US!" She shouted, frightened. But David stood where he was, frozen like a statue. He knew he wanted to help, but he just couldn't get himself to move. Just then the infected appeared, dashing on all sides of the stairs, blood spurting everywhere. _

_Claire was even more panicky now. "DAVE!" She screamed. "HELP US!" It all seemed in slow motion now. David had no idea what he wanted to do: save his wife and the boy he hardly knew and risk his own life, or save himself and let them die..._

_But then he did something he didn't even realise until just now...he slammed the door of the master bedroom, leaving Claire and the boy to fight off the infected. "DAVE!" Claire screamed again, just as the infected came rushing towards her and the boy. She yanked the boy inside the bedroom and pushed the door closed, and the boy scrambled underneath the bed for cover. _

_David yanked the window open, crawling outside and sliding down the roof tiles to the edge. He leapt towards the ground, stumbling under his feet and falling on his side. Dozens of the infected were sprinting his way from the meadow. Desperate to get away, David scrambled to his feet and took off through the meadow on the other side, his heart hammering against his chest. _

_He glanced over his shoulder, just as Claire appeared in the window on the second floor, banging on the glass vigorously. "DAVE!" She screamed. She banged again. "DAVE!" But he knew he couldn't go back...he knew he was already too late. _

"_shit."_

"_Shit." _

"_SHIT."_

"_SHIT!"_

_He was halfway through the meadow, when he noticed two other groups of the infected had made their way over the hills in the distance and were heading straight for him, screaming and yelling like wild animals. He felt a huge adrenaline rush, and made a mad dash towards the other side of the meadow. David then noticed Lukas trying to untie a speed boat from the port on the other side, and he used the rest of his strength to sprint towards him, leaping into the boat just as Lukas had it untied. _

_The infected were right behind him, bounding into the river towards the boat. Lukas had lost his balance when he tried to jump in with David, only to slip into the water where the propellers were suddenly revved to full speed. His body was tangled with the propellers, shredding his flesh as if he was in a blender. Blood coloured the murky water. _

_David revved the engine again, and the infected that were suddenly clinging to the side of the boat fell right off, and he took off down the river..._

_He was the only one left._

_**Oh wow...I had no idea I could write like that! OMG, that's so intense, it gave me nightmares! *Scared*  
>I know that this is kind of like the start of this movie, but I just couldn't help but include this to the story...but anyways, its like 2 in the morning and I have school TODAY so I should stop talking...Okay, until next time...<strong>_

_**~Hannah~**_


End file.
